The present invention relates to a seat and manufacturing method thereof wherein a cover sheet can be adhered simply over a pad, and comfort, the feel of the seat and shape design can all be remarkably improved.
As a widely prevailing art, first, a hung bag, through which wires are disposed, is stitched to the back of a cover sheet, said wires being dipped with urethane pad material and subsequently foamed integrally with the material to attach the cover sheet over the pad, the wires then being fixed by hog rings.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. H4-64300, a urethane pad is adhered to a cover sheet applied with a hot melt-type adhesive overall.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. H4-253892, a hot melt type adhesive is applied between a cover sheet and a urethane pad. The adhesive is then melted using a metallic material which is heated by induction heating, leading to adherence of the pad to the leather.
However, in any of the conventional arts, as mentioned above, there are quite a few disadvantages, as follows:
a) Uniformity in the finished products cannot easily be attained because a number of manual steps are required, and skill is not always equal.
b) Workers become tired, requiring short-term work shifts.
c) The hanging line becomes inevitably straight-lined because metallic wires are used, which will limit flexibility in design.
d) During recycling, urethane should be separated from metallic materials, such as wires and hog rings, resulting in expensive and time-consuming work.
e) Metallic materials within the urethane pad may make users feel uncomfortable, sensing materials foreign from each other.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. H4-64300, in particular, adhesion is applied over the entire seat, which results in a seat that feels hard.
Further, specifically in Japanese Patent Publication No. H4-253892, induction heating requires metallic materials and metallic powder to be used within the hot melt adhesive, leading to the various defects that follow:
Low workability due to extremely careful attention to maintain the contact between the metallic material and the adhesive, since the latter will not melt if it separates from the former.
Moreover, seats manufactured by using adhesives admixed with metallic powder cannot be recycled.
Additionally, the manufacturing costs become very expensive, both in facilities comprising a high frequency furnace, etc., and in materials such as metallic powder-mixed adhesive.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome the number of problems intrinsic to other conventional arts, as described above, and provide a seat as characterized by tough and tenacious adhesion between a cover sheet and a pad attained by a simple, easy, and even automatic manufacturing method, with high uniformity in the products accompanied by an improvement in fitness and comfort for users and variable and attractive designs. This is particularly suitable for recycling.